Beginning of Always
by Tie-grr
Summary: Olaf has a number of surprises in store for his beloved. Transferred from AO3 - based on the Netflix show


"Olaf?"

"Mm?"

"Is it really necessary for you to cover my eyes over the blindfold? I assure you, I cannot see."

Olaf had insisted that the blindfold went on the moment they had left the restaurant and it was only at her insistence that he let her sit in the car before she put it on. Sometimes his excitement got the better of him.

"I would be a fool to trust a Snicket not to take a peek."

Kit could hear the rattling of what she assumed to be the door of an elevator and she was gently steered onto a floor that dipped ever so slightly underfoot. Definitely an elevator. The door rattled closed again and Olaf's plan suddenly had a flaw.

"Need a hand to press the button?" She teased with a grin.

"No." He grumbled and shifted behind her. She wasn't sure quite how he managed to do it, but with much fumbling and many thuds, they were finally moving up.

"How did you-"

"Foot."

Of course. A large part of her wished she could have seen his attempts but she had promised not to peek, and he did still have his hands firmly over her eyes. The elevator only rumbled for a few seconds before stopping, the doors opening with a loud ding. Kit took a step forward but Olaf didn't move. She turned her head towards him in question.

"We may have to visit a few more floors before our destination." He admitted sheepishly.

Kit laughed and leant back until she felt his chest more firmly against her back. She would much rather be facing him and enjoying his kisses, but he had been so excited about this surprise that she couldn't help but be swept up it in all. So many possibilities were running through her mind.

"Am I allowed a hint?"

"I know for a fact that you have read thousands of books in your lifetime, yet you have somehow managed to make it this far without learning the meaning of the word 'surprise'. Of course you're not allowed a hint."

"You're no fun, O." She managed her best pout but only heard him tut behind her, muttering something along the lines of 'try better next time'. She gently elbowed him in the ribs.

The elevator stopped on two more floors before she felt him nudge her forwards. Cool air rushed over her cheeks and ruffled her hair, making her smile. She had had her suspicions but now she was sure of it, not even a blindfold could fool her taxi driver's knowledge of the city's layout. This was the rooftop of the Hotel Denouement.

Olaf's hands dropped from her eyes to rest upon her waist, gently steering her between what she knew was the large pool and the row of deck chairs. His hands were wonderfully warm against the slight chill in the air, even through the fabric of her dress. Eventually, they came to a halt.

"I am going to take the blindfold off now." His fingers carefully undid the ties without tugging on her hair and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. The fabric fell away from her eyes but she kept them closed. His arms slipped around her waist and his lips were close to her ear. "You can look."

The sight that greeted her was breath-taking. The sun had set long ago and the moon was now high in the sky, a full orb of light that reflected intensely in the calm waters of the ocean below. Everything around them was as clear to see as it would be in the daylight. When she glanced over her shoulder she could see the brilliant reflection on the pool's surface, also.

And in the brilliant blue eyes of the man looking at her with such adoration.

"It's beautiful," She whispered as she rested a hand upon his cheek. She looked back out over the water and sighed softly. "I don't think I have ever seen the night so.."

"Beautiful."

She laughed and had to agree, but then sensed that he wasn't quite finishing her sentence, rather, he was stating his own.

She turned fully in his arms to kiss him softly on the lips. "You are a wonderful man."

"I am, aren't I?" She gently smacked his shoulder when he flashed her such a cocky grin. "And I am full of surprises."

His hand fell to his pocket and a moment later soft music drifted over them. She recognised the piece as one of his favourites to play for her on the piano. With a grand flourish, Olaf stepped back and bowed, hand outstretched.

"May I have this dance?"

She placed her hand in his and he pulled her close, his free hand coming to rest on the small of her back. Her body was pressed against his, limiting their movements but neither could quite care. Slow dancing suited them just fine.

Practised feet easily moved across the rooftop terrace, following the gentle rhythm of the music. If she closed her eyes, she could easily imagine Olaf playing on his piano in his manor while she sat at his side, watching his fingers move across the ivories.

But with her eyes open she was able to look into his blue eyes and see the nearly overwhelming love he had for her. It was moments like these where he was at his calmest and he was truly all hers.

The music drew to a close and her partner lowered her in a graceful dip, pressing his lips to hers. Their kiss lasted even as he straightened them again, her hand resting on the back of his neck.

"That was wonderful." She breathed against his lips. "You're a wonderful dancer."

"Thank you, but my partner put me to shame."

Olaf's silver tongue was in full swing tonight and she smiled up at him, holding that brilliant gaze until it moved to somewhere over her shoulder. He leant closer conspiratorially and whispered, "_From a little spark may burst a flame_."

The first squeal caused Kit to jump, and she turned around just in time to see a small streak of light burst into a brilliant shower of colour. A bright smile spread across her face.

The sky was illuminated with brilliant reds, greens and blues as firework after firework exploded in a fantastic display. The source was somewhere out on the ocean and the bright colours reflected across the shimmering water as beautifully as the moonlight. For several minutes the couple stood in silence, except for the few gasps of awe that escaped her lips. In fact, she was so enthralled by the light show that she didn't notice Olaf move.

The last bright burst slowly fell from the night sky as a warm hand slipped into hers. "You really are full of surprises."

"Who said I was finished?"

She turned to face him and was immediately caught off guard when he dropped to one knee, producing a small velvet box from his pocket. The lid was lifted to reveal a beautiful engagement ring which shone in the moonlight. She gasped in shock, her free hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Kit Snicket, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. For years you have put up with my mood swings, my snide comments, my parents-"

"I love your parents." He gave her a look and she laughed into her hand. "Sorry, do go on."

"You have put up with so much. I do not deserve you and yet, you have decided to trust me with your heart. You have had mine for almost as long as I have known you."

She could feel tears welling in the corner of her eyes but was determined that she would not cry. His words were just so sweet.

"There is nothing that I want more in this world than to be with you, forever and always. Would you do me the immeasurable honour of becoming my Wife? And allow me to be your Husband? For all eternity?"

The tears now flowed freely as she laughed. Eternity with Olaf didn't sound so bad. "Yes, darling, of course."

A brilliant grin broke out across his face and his eyes lit up. Only when shaking hands attempted to place the ring on her finger did she realise how nervous he must have been. Thinking back on it, he had been uncharacteristically quiet all evening.

She cast the ring only a momentary glance before pulling her up to him for a firm kiss. Then she properly inspected his gift.

"This is beautiful. You should never have spent so much on me."

"I didn't, it's my Grandmother's."

Fresh tears pricked her eyes and she met his gaze. "O.."

"I hope these are happy tears." His thumb gently wiped her cheek.

"Of course they are, you wonderful, wonderful man."

Kit wasn't sure she had ever seen Olaf look so pleased with himself. Well, there was that one time in the taxi when they were nearly caught.

"_Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always_."

"_A promise, like a reward for persisting through life so long alone_." She replied with a smile. "So much poetry - you made quite the effort."

"Only the best for my fiancée."

Fiancée. She liked that title, but she couldn't wait to upgrade.


End file.
